Wild at Heart
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Bella and Jasper are moving back to live with their father, Charlie, but they are no longer the small children he remembers.
1. Chapter 1

Wild at Heart

Chapter 1

Charlie's POV

Today my children were coming to live with me and my family.

GOD, I'm so nervous!

I have not seen them since they were little. It was not by choice. Their mother, Renee, a Lion shifter thought it would be best for the children.

That and she wanted to ran off with her imprint another lion shifter.

But I did get to see the on the most important holidays. She could not stop me. No matter where she lived.

My twins, Bella and Jasper, are half breeds, part lion shifter part vampire, I thought they should know about that side of them but their mother never let me teach them.

I met her when she was fresh out of high school, we feel in love, got married and started a family. Who knew a male vampire could have children.

We both lived in Forks, but when the children were 5 years old we started having problems, then she met Him, Phil, and found her soul mate.

She left me and took my children with her.

And I was alone again.

Tried of begin alone I set off to find my family.

360 some what years ago I was in London and during that time the humans knew we, monster were real, and were hunter. I only feed of animals but since coming to London I never got the chance to feed, so that night I was so hungry.

I bit a young man, named Carlisle, I realized what I was doing and stopped, but I had No time to grab him and take him with me as I hide, the other hunters had found me, I only hoped he had found safety.

I came back 3 days later trying to find the Young man, but had No luck.

After a few years of searching I grave up. And continued my lonely life. 80 years ago I found him, but he was not alone. He had a family. A lovely wife, 2 sons and a Daughter. I was so happy that he remember me, that he did not hate me for what I did. I spent most of my time with them, until I began to feel the need to look for my mate again.

Giving up trying to find Carlisle was not the only find I stopped doing. I stopped trying to find my mate.

17 years ago I thought Renee was my mate, but I knew differently now.

When Carlisle move back to Forks, one of the wolves from La push, Jacbo Black, a boy who was my children best friend, became close to the Cullen, once his father Billy black found out that I was family to the Cullen, well lets say I was No longer allowed in La Push. But throw Jake I found my true mate.

Her Name is Sue Clearwater, she is a mother of two werewolves, and I love them as my own. I glad they welcomed me into their family as well, I feared that after their fathers death they would not welcome me so easily but I was wrong.

I started to worry that my children would not like Carlisle and Esme's kids, I mean they have only met Carlisle and Esme.

And in a few hours their plane will be landing and I will be picking them up, I'm so bloody scared of fucking it all up.

"Charlie?" Esme yelled from the hallway. I smiled. My son could not have chosen a better women to be his mate. Esme is so kind hearted.

I walk out of the living ro and stop dead as I enter the hallway.

"Hi Dad!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I can't wait to see our dad, it's been so long and we can't wait. Me and Jasper have not seen him in so long. Me and Jasper still think its a stupid think for your mother to stop us from seeing your father.

But don't get me wrong. I'm happy mum found her soul mate. That she is happy now. I just wished she would not try to keep us from being what we are.

Me and Jasper chose to get an early flight, we wanted to surprise dad.

Me and Jasper are what you would call half-breeds. Our father is Vampire, our mother is a shifter. We love both our parents, but when mum found out that dad had turned someone a very long time ago, well mum stopped letting us go see our father.

Our brother, Carlisle, is really kind and caring. And I love his wife. Esme, she just great. The perfect mum. Jasper likes to make fun of Carlisle. Its kinda funny.

We are both looking forward to seeing them again, and to seeing their kids.

Not only are we looking forward to seeing our family, we looking forward to seeing our best friend. Jacob, He a wolf shifter, We have known each other since we were babies.

When we lived here in Fork, he would come down with his dad, and we would play, when mum took us away to live with her, he would write and call, when we visited he never missed a day to come over and hang out. As we got older we E-mailed, text, hey we did all we could to stay friends. And hey who better to understand you then a wolf shifter.

But lately I've been having this feeling that Jake his holding something back.

"Jasper, do you think there is something Jakes not telling us?" I asked

This pasted year, was Jake first shifter, he called us in a panic, both me and Jasper shifter and ran off to help him, after all we have been doing it longer then more of the wolfs in La push. When we found him, he was not along, but the wolves did not stop us from helping him, they could of tried, but we were so not in the mood. After we helped him shifter back we hanged out with him for a bit before we had to run back home.

Jake was meant to become the Alpha, its in his blood, but I could not help but think that maybe it never happened. I guess you could say I didn't like the wolf that calmed to be the Alpha.

"I didn't know sis, but he is coming over to the Cullen's place, we can talk to them then and find out. So stop worrying, your giving me a headache" Jasper said and then I felt the calm wash over me.

That's something else that comes from having a dad as a vampire. Both me and Jasper have powers that not a normal shifter would have.

I can move things with my mind, shield people from both mental and physical attacks, there are a few more but I'm not really going to name them all. I love the fact that we can us powers in any form.

Jasper's powers are very different form mine, he can control and feel peoples emotion, telerport himself and other people or objects. There are a few more but I don't really know them, Jasper does not like talking about his powers, But the one thing I do know about my Brother is that he is one hell of a fighter.

We both are really. And we take how we fight when in human form and us it when we are in are lion form, it took us sometime to get use to it.

We just pulled up to the house, we got the address from Jake, he was more than happy to know we would be here before noon.

When I looked up at the house all i could say is wow. Esme sure knows how to make a house beautiful.

We walked up to the fromt door and before we could knock Esme opened it.

Damn I had missed her so much. Carlisle could not have chosen a better woman to spend forever with.

She looked so shocked to see us, we were going to tell them we were coming in early, but we wanted to surprise them all.

"Hi Esme, I missed you so much." I said as I pulled her into a big hug.

"Hi...come in. Please we have missed you both so much" She then pulled Jasper into our hug.

When she pulled back she was smiling.

"CHARLIE" she yelled

As he walked out of the living room he froze.

"Hi dad" Jasper said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3RD POV

Charlie walked over to were his children were standing and pulled them both into a hug.

"You don't know how much I've missed you two." Charlie said with a small sod.

"I think I know dad" Jasper teased

With a smile Charlie let go of his children.

"So Esme, where is Carl?" Jasper asked

They could all hear the growl that came from upstairs. And in seconds Carlisle was standing in front of them.

"I told you to never call me that again" Carlisle hissed

Carlisle is never more scary then when he is angry and calm

Jasper laughed and pulled Carlisle into a hug.

"How else are we going to get you out of your study big brother?" Jasper teased

"Yeah, because calling me never works" Carlisle chuckled

They all walked into the living room so they could sit down and catch up.

Bella and Jasper had only heard about Carlisle and Esme's children. So they were a little nervous.

"Bella, Jasper, This is Emmett, Rosalie and Alice." Carlisle said.

"Where is Edward?" Esme asked them.

"I'm here mum, don't worry." Edward said as he kissed Esme's cheek and when to sit down next to Alice.

Bella's POV

When he walked into the room, my whole world changed.

When I looked at Edward I felt this pull coming from him.

And I knew what had just happened, mum had took us many times what it was like to find you imprint.

Jasper's POV

When I looked at Alice I felt my whole world became really. I had never seen anyone so beautiful

And I knew by the changes in my body that I had just found my imprint. My soul mate.

Alice was my world now.

Edward's POV

_I just imprinted on Alice _Jasper though

I smiled. Having a wolf shifter as a best friend has its ups. I was really happy for Alice, she, like myself had been alone to long, it's hard watching the ones you love find their soul mates.

I looked over at Bella who was just looking at my should love that I hoped she had imprinted on me.

Charlie told me that I would not be able to hard anything from Bella, but I still thought that I would be able to heard something.

I was wrong, and that never happens.

3RD POV

Charlie smiled when he saw that both of his children had found their mates.

A few years ago Charlie made a bet with Carlisle.

Carlisle believe that both Bella and Jasper would imprint on Edward and Alice, he believe they were made for each other. But Charlie didn't think that it would happen so soon.

And today, well we all know who won the bet.

"Pay up dad" Carlisle whispered.

Still smiling Charlie handed Carlisle the keys to a home on an Island on the coast of Roma. Carlisle was planning on taking the next two weeks off and taking Esme away on a little honeymoon.

They all spent the next hour getting to know each other.

Edward and Alice found out that both Bella and Jasper had imprinted on them. And then spent the next 10 minutes kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Dad had left us 10 minutes ago to go find Sue, He wanted her to met us, but he was worried about her.

You see Sue is dyeing, and there is very little Carlisle can do for her, dad has asked the wolves in La push if she could be turned but they have yet to give him an answer. Jack said it was OK, that he should turn her but Billy Jack's father and leader said NO that they needed to talk about it. They all love Sue, there just beening selfish.

Why can't the wolves see that not all Vamppires are evil.

Jasper's POV

It was the knock at the door that pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Jack, you OK man?" Emmett said.

Both me and Bella looked towards the door only to see a very upset looking Jack.

"Oh, Jack" Bella said.

She got up from her place beside Edward and walked over to Jack and pulled him into her Arms.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Esme said coming to his side with a nice hot drink.

Jack just shock his head before breaking down in tears.

Bella brought him over to the chair her and Edward were sitting on and rocked him back and fourth, telling him it was going to be OK.

After awhile he seemed to calm down with a little help from me, of course.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Esme said again.

This time he told us.

"Sam, he doesn't understand. I told him that we should not just kill vampires but see they were willing to change. But he just told me to shut up, and you can't say No to the alpha. And I need to keep Logan out of Forks but it hurts so much to be away from him"

Logan was Jack soul mate, and a Vampire, Jack had saved him from the pack and told him about animal blood, since then Logan has not killed anyone.

"Jack, you can say NO." Bella told him. But he just shock him head and muttered something about an Alphas order.

"Jacob, Bella's right. Your the true Alpha, you can say No." I told him.

We have told him this so many times but he never listens.

"Jack, we'll be in you pack, you don't have to worry about Sam, you just leave him to me. I'll show him who's boss." Bella said

I had to smile, if it came to a fight the wolves don't have a chance. And ever since Sam tried to kill us, I have wanted to re-pay him.

Just then Dad and Sue walked in.

Jack looked up at them, and smiled.

"Charlie, you have permission to turn her." He said.

"Are you sure Jack?" Dad asked

"As Alpha I give you permission." He said again.

Dad nodded said a small thank you before running off with Sue.

Jack stood up and walked over to the door.

"Mate, where you going?" Emmett asked

"I'm going to talk to Sam." He was about to leave when Bella called his name.

"You are not leaving without us." With that said she kissed Edward and followed Jack out the door.

"I'll see you soon love." I kissed Alice.

"Be careful Jasper." Alice said.

I walked out the door and followed Bella's sent.

A/N: Sorry, i've told so long. Work and class have been crazy. I'll update the rest when I find the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Wild at Heart

Chapter 5

*** The Next Day ***

Edward's POV

It was so different walking into school Knowing soon The whole school was about to find out that the only Cullen what were single were now dating the swans.

I would be worried about My Bella, if I had not seen her kick Mike in the nuts. But the poor boy still had it bad, Jasper had scared the shit out of him when he tried to talk to Alice.

I never did like Mike Newton. I dislike him even more now that he tried to chat up my Bella.

Jasper's POV

I was walking to English when I noticed something in the car park.

"Jasper?" Alice asked me.

"Alice, dear stay here, there's someone out there." I left before she could answer.

As I walked towards the car I had seen the person hiding behind I could smell blood in the air.

"Jasper?" I looked over my shoulder to see that Alice had followed me. With a small smile I held out my hand towards her.

When she placed her hand in mine I continued to walk toward the smell, as I got closer I could pick up other scents, and one stranded out more than the others.

Jack.

Rushing around the corner I had little time to take in the scene.

I looked back at Alice I could feel her fear and worry.

"Alice, you need to get Bella love." I tried to keep the horror out of my voice but even I could hear the sound of fear.

I watched as Alice ran off to find my sister.

Bella's POV

Maths was boring, Emmett was funny.

He was messing around with Edward and Rose and myself could not stop laughing, we kept getting in trouble.

I noticed Edward look towards the door just as Alice rushed in.

"Miss Cullen what can I do for you?" Mrs Mare asked.

I could see the panic in her eyes something had happened.

Something bad.

"I need... there is a ..." Alice cut herself off.

The teacher could see she was to upset to talk at let us out off class.

Emmett was holding Alice as she cried.

"What happened sis? Is jasper OK?" Emmett asked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I could taste blood in the air.

My eyes shot open as I run toward the smell.

Someone had hurt Jack.

Carlisle's POV

I had the day off today so myself and Esme had planned to spend the day in bed. But my father, in a way, found it lots of fun to cock block me.

"Sorry, but the children are on there way home, it seem someone has hurt Jack." The pain in Charlie's eyes was unmissable, we all saw Jack as part of the family.

I had just finished getting dressed when I heard the door opening.

I rushed downstairs.

The poor boy, someone had really done a number on him. I had to work fast it seem he was healing already.

"Jack, son I'm so sorry, but I need to re-break some of your bones." He nodded his head.

Edward's POV

We were all in the living room listening to Jack scream, the pain had been to much for Jasper, and Alice had to get him out of the room fast.

_Logan. _

Jack was think of his soul mate.

Come to think about it why was Logan not here.

_Must save Logan_

just then my mind was filled with the images of what had happened.

As I watched I was unawhere that I had fell to the ground until I felt Bella's arms around me.

The images in my head stop after that.

I looked up at Bella and I knew she must of put her shield around me.

"Sam attacked him and Logan, They took Logan."


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time on Wild at Heart_

"_Sam attacked him and Logan, They took Logan."_

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

As the words left Edwards mouth I was already planning an attack.

With a kiss to Edwards head I walked out the door and called to Jasper in my mind.

_Jasper, they have Logan._

_WHAT!_

_Edward saw into Jack mind, Sam attacked them and took Logan, we need to leave now.._

_I'm on my way._

With that said we ended the connection and I shifter forms.

The wolves had mess with the wrong pack.

Jasper's POV

I looked to Alice and smiled this was going to be hard.

"Alice I had to go, Edward will tell you what happened, don't worry I'll be safe."

With that said I run off and shifted.

I met Bella at the La push and together we followed Logan's sent.

It ended up leading us to an abandoned house by the ocean.

I looked at my sister, I was time we show Sam the true power of a lion.

3rd POV

Sam had Logan cornered, he wanted to take him out personal, if it wasn't for this vampire, Jack would still be under Sam's power as Alpha.

Sam had it all planned out, get ride of Logan then go after the Cullen what he did not plan for was Bella and Jasper coming into the picture.

Sam Knew that they wanted his blood since the day he attacked them, and he knew they would have it. A wolf was No match for a lion, and not once that has vampire blood. If he had his pack then, not even then would he win.

Logan was on the floor pinned down by Paul and Leah. As Sam walked over to Logan, ready to rip him a part slowly.

He heard the front door break, and knew the lions were out for blood.

His blood and tonight he would be fighting for his life.

With in seconds two beautiful lions where standing in front of them.

Bella ran at Leah and Paul where Sam faced Jasper alone.

With in seconds Leah was down and Paul was having a hard time fighting off Bella, Sam on the other hand had no chance of winning.

He was pin down with Jasper's mouth over his neck.

"Jasper, NO." Bella yelled.

She had shifted back to her human form to help Logan get up, as much as she hated Sam, Jack came first and he needed Logan more.

Bella picked Logan up and placed him on her Brothers back.

"GO, take him to Jack, I'll clean up the mess." Bella told him.

Sam's POV

This was it, this was how I was going out.

I would not let this girl kill me, I was stronger then any female, I had broken Leah and I could easily break little miss Bella swan

Bella's POV

I grabbed Sam leafed him high in the air.

I could see right into his eyes and I saw nothing but the madness that he some easily let run his life.

"You come near my family again and you will die a slow and painful death at my hand." I hissed at him.

And all the mad man did was laugh and tell me how he would break me, how he would win the fight.

I placed my hand on his neck and fear entered his eyes.

Pulling his face close to mine

"You will never win" I said and I smacked his head back into the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time on Wild at Heart_

"_You will never win" I said and I smacked his head back into the floor._

Chapter 7

Jasper's POV

I ran into the house still in my animal form, I didn't have time to change, not with Logan needing Carlisle. With a roar I had both Carlisle and Charlie in the room.

"Jasper, where's Bella?" dad asked worried.

I rolled my eyes, like he need to worry; we can take care of ourselves.

Carlisle took Logan off my back and ran upstairs with him.

With Logan safe I ran out side and shifted forms and got dressed, as I walked out of the woods I met Bella at the door.

Bella's POV

As soon as I walked into the room, I was pulled into Edward's arms. I placed my head on his chest and listened to the soft sound of his purr.

"So did you kill the prick?" Jasper asked

I looked up at him.

"No, Sam was no longer there, if he tries anything we will win." I told my brother before taking Edwards hand and walking over to the couch and pushing him down so I could sit on this lap.

"Love what do you mean by him no longer being there?" Edward asked.

Placing my head on his shoulders I told him and my family how Sam had given into the power of the alpha and lost his mind, only a true alpha can keep the power from taking control.

My family all hissed when I told him of him breaking Leah's spirit, how he controls her will, how he did it to most of the pack, and how he planned to win by doing the same to both me and Jasper.

They all looked at Jasper when he let out a chuckle.

"Son?" Dad warned

"I'm sorry dad, but I find it funny how a wolf thinks he can control a lion." Jasper informed him.

"But your part of Jack pack.." I cut Emmett off.

"Yes, but we have free will, a lion or lioness does not have to take orders from anyone, we chose what we do and how we do it."

"We have even more control due to the fact that we are part vampire." Jasper finished for me.

It wasn't long for Logan was changing jack downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Jasper asked.

Jack just nodded his head and kissed Logan's neck.

"I wanted to thank you for coming for me." Logan said as his sat down and put Jack on his lap.

"Of course man you family." Jasper said.

I smiled and nodded my head.

Logan smiled and held Jack closer.

Edward's POV

I smiled down at Bella's sleeping form; she looked so sweet sleeping here in my arms.

Jasper had fallen asleep on the couch moments after my Bella.

I was about to pick her up when I heard what sounded like running come from the south of our home.

As they got closer I could hear the sound of there thoughts.

"The wolves are coming." I told my family.

With in seconds the sleeping forms of both Bella and Jasper were up and out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Last time on Wild at Heart_

"_The wolves are coming." I told my family._

_With in seconds the sleeping forms of both Bella and Jasper were up and out the door._

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

We ran out the door after Bella and Jasper, only to find them still in their human forms.

"I told you want would happen if you came here." Bella said calmly

Sam walked out of the woods and smiled.

I could see what Bella meant by mad man. He had lost it a long time go.

"You don't scare me lion." He yelled.

3rd POV

Bella looked at Jasper before nodding her head. In seconds Jasper had transformed into a beautiful golden lion.

"We will give you all one chance to leave now" Bella spoke

The wolves tried to fall back, not wanting any part of this but Sam's control was too great.

"SAM" Jacob yelled coming out of the house.

Logan was holding Jacobs hand tightly hoping that he won't have to fight.

"Jake, baby you can't fight." Logan whispered.

Before Jake could say anything Bella stepped forwards.

"Don't worry Logan. We'll take it from here." She smiled at them before looking Sam dead in the eye.

"I told you I would kill you, and yet you come here, my we have gone crazy, haven't we?" Bella teased.

Edward tried to step forwards but Jasper hushed him back. This was their fight, and they wanted blood.

Bella started to walk towards Sam.

"We have wanted to kill you for so long, if it wasn't for Emily you would of been dead a long time ago, But since you killed her, we No longer need to keep our word." Bella hissed.

Jasper had walked towards Jacob and placed a paw on his arm.

Jacob smiled and nodded his head, before clearing his throat.

"As true Alpha I ask you all to walk away, this is not your fight." The hidden alpha coming out with every word he spoke.

Most of the pack started to walk towards Jacob, once standing in front of him they lowered their heads.

"It seems they wish to join their true alpha. By the end of tonight, you will have nothing." Bella hissed.

Sam smiled. He still had the Clearwater's, Paul and Collin.

Most of the pack had lift to join Jacob, and Sam could see that soon he would lose the ones that had stayed.

In a fit of anger Sam turned into a wolf and ran at Bella.

"BELLA" The Cullens yelled.

**(I was going to leave it there but I thought it would be mean to let you wait. lol)**

Bella grabbed Sam's large neck and throw him into the woods.

Paul ran towards her but Jasper jumped on him and bit down hard on the wolfs neck.

Collin and the Clearwater's stood still watching Paul try and fight with Jasper, But Seth looked over at the Cullens planning an attack when he saw Charlie coming out the door with Sue.

"MUM" Seth yelled before running over to them and sobbing into her cold shoulder.

Leah looked over to find out why Seth had ran to the Cullens, and when she saw Sue standing there alive, she could not help the sob that came out.

"Mummy?" She asked.

Sue smiled and opens her arms out.

Just as Leah was going to cross over to the Cullens Sam attacked her.

Just as he was going for her throat Sam found himself flying throw the air.

When he looked up Leah was in the arms of her mother crying.

Sam looked over to Paul to find him pinned down the Jasper.

Collin lowered his head and walked over to Jacob, the poor boy did not want to hurt anyone. He never asked to be a wolf.

Sam hissed as he ran towards Collin.

Bella pushed Collin towards her family and grabbed Sam's neck.

"I told you once I would kill you slowly, but I No longer wish to do that, so I going to make this quick." Bella spoke calmly as if talking to child.

Bella's over arm moved to Sam's stomach and her long Cat nails where pushed into her chest before she throw in the air.

Jasper caught hold on Sam's neck and brought him back down to the ground before snapping his neck.

Not looking back Bella walked over to Edward and pulled him into a kiss.

**Plz review I would love to here what you have to say.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward's POV 

Last night I watched my mate, my Bella and her brother take on a crazed alpha wolf.

And win.

They knew how to fight as a team, but more importantly they knew how plays their opponent.

Of course Emmett just had to fight Jasper as soon as the wolves left, and to Emmett total disappointment he lost again and again, it was funny to watch, Emmett never did No when to call it quits.

I almost had a heart attack if that possible when Emmett asked Bella to fight him, because Jasper had fallen asleep. But Bella was to busy sleeping to care what was even going on around her.

I sent the night with my love in my arms, listening to her soft purr.

But life wasn't only perfect for me.

The wolves were finally free of Sam, and with their rightful alpha.

Jacob couldn't be happier that his pack brother and Leah accepted his mate, that he could finally be happy.

The wolves were happy to go back to La Push, no longer having to worry about their pack or their mates.

It seem that a few member of the pack had imprinted on each other, and now they were free to love them.

But even with the wolves finally happy and at peace, I still have to deal with Him.

Mike Newton!

He's a persistent little bugger.

Right now he is once again trying to hit on my girlfriend.

Of course the first attempted ended up with Bella kicking him in the balls was wreath watching. But now he is just getting annoying.

I was about to het up and go over when jasper stopped me.

"Mate, you are going to wanna see this trust me."

So sitting back down I watch them.

Bella's POV

Of course Mike bloody Newton had to go and chat me up.

Was me kicking him in the ball not good enough sign for 'leave me alone'

I guess not.

And I was having such a lovely day and all.

I noticed Edward getting up from his sit and our lunch table, I knew he was planning to come over here and deal with Newton his self, but come on I took down an alpha wolf.

I can take care of myself.

Even if its just one annoying human that can't seem to take a hint.

I mental told Jasper to stop Edward, before turning to Mike and smiled.

Before...

"OH MY GOD MIKE THAT SO NOT RIGHT" I yelled louder that I needed but I wanted everyone to hear.

The lunch room soon when dead quiet.

"Oops" I whisper

Mike looked at me shocked before looking around the lunch room.

"sorry Mike. I didn't mean to be so loud, it's just... I can't believe you want me to have sex with you after you just told me about your STD's. That's just not right Mike. You really need to see a doctor." I said giving him a friendly smile before walking off to me table.

"OMFG, I slept with you, you ass" Jessica scream.

I reached my table and kissed Edward.

"Love, your Evil." Edward whispered onto my lips as he kissed me.

"I know" I whisper back.

**Plz review.**

**Poor Mike right. lol**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jasper's POV

Me and Bella never thought that be coming to Fork to live with Dad would change our lives in ways we would never of dreamed.

Alice was my world, I didn't care that Renee never like the fact that i had imprinted on a vampire because her option never really mattered to me or my sister.

At the moment I'm sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting to hear word about my sister, my Alice and My baby.

Yes I said baby.

It would seem that if a male loin shifter imprints on a female vampire, the lion is some how able to impregnate their vampire mate.

But even those this news upset Rosalie to No end, it didn't stop her from making her dream come true.

2 years ago while hunting Rosalie came across a dyeing woman, a pregnant dyeing woman.

And No, Rose didn't kiss her for that baby.

The woman was mated to a vampire, but her Vampire husband was killed while trying to protect his family.

The woman knew she would not make it with out her vampire, and that even if she survived the birth she would not want to live.

The woman's last dyeing wish was for Rosalie to look after her baby, to keep it safe.

The woman only asked one thing, that if it was a boy, then she wished to name it Ember after her late husband.

She died after her son was born.

But little ember could not be happier; he has a family that loves him.

9 months ago Alice told me that she was pregnant again, and I was over the moon.

This would be our 3rd children.

The first time Alice fell pregnant was right after Bella had given birth to hers and Edwards's draughter.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Alice ended up giving birth to twins.

A boy and a girl

Peter and Lily

Peter after my best vampire friend, and Lily after Alice's favourer flower.

But this time Bella and Alice fell pregnant together.

The girls loved it, sharing something so special with each other.

So here we are.

Waiting to hear word from Carlisle

You might be wondering why were not in the room with them well I'll tell you.

We got kicked out, can you believe that, they kicked us out.

It seemed Edward was being to over protective and stressing Bella out, while I was just annoying Alice with trying to keep her calm.

So Carlisle asked us to leave.

I think it was for the best, Bella tried to attack Edward twice and Alice just keep screaming at me.

But I have to say that even Edward is driving me crazy.

I mean come on, It's not like its there first kid. Pushing out Twin won't be that bad.

Of course if the woman heard me say that they would kill me, and dance around the fire.

"Ed... Man stop please, your killing me here." I grab my head with my hands.

"Sorry Jazz. I'm just nervous. I mean its twins Jazz... Twins." Edward said as he falls into the sit next to me.

So he was worried about having twins, Yer there a handful. Even more so when they shifter and run off into the woods to play with local wildlife. But that's just what lion cubs do.

Edward is really think about this wrong; I mean having twins is wonderful.

But he's worried about all the wrong things.

If I was him I would be worried about my little girl.

Having to deal with so much this passed 9 months Edward seems to forget that his daughter had already found her mate.

Would you believe me what I say it's Ember.

From the moment rose brought him home, Nessie was always with him. Even slept in his room so she could keep him save.

"Jasper" Carlisle called out

I looked up from my hands and smiled.

Bella might just kill me if she knew I bet Emmett that Alice would have our child first, but it was wreath it, now he was to babysit for a whole year.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked

"Not long now son." Carlisle informed him

I followed Carlisle to Alice's room and smiled

There in her arms was our little Maria, my little girl.

"How's mummy?" I ask coming into the room

Alice just smiles at me.

After a few moments, she looks at me.

"So did we win the bet?" should have known Alice knew about the bet.

"Yes love, so how's daddies little girl?" I ask taking her into my arms.

"She wonderful Jazz" Alice smiled up at us.

Before I could say anything else Edward rushes in.

"EDWARD"

We both laughed as Bella yelled for him to come back.

"You OK Edward?" Alice asked smiling

"Boys, both boys. BOYS" Edward mutters over and over again.

Oh yeah did I forget to tell you that Bella keep the sex a secret.

Bella though Edward would freak he know before hand, considering both peter and ember are little monsters.

Well Embers only a monster what Nessie isn't play with him.

That boy is whipped, and at such a young age.

"Edward, Bella needs you to come back now son." Carlisle says taking Edwards arm and walking him out of the room, Edward still muttering.

"Looks like peter has two more patents in crime, and this time they own leave him for a girl." I tell Alice.

She just smiles at me.

"We'll see." She tells me.

**THE END**

**That the end, I sad to say that I could do no more with this story. Plz review.**


End file.
